Anarchy Tempest
by Moon Fox
Summary: DISCONTINUED


Anarchy Tempest 

A Gundum Wing Voltron Crossover.  1st person POV

R for language (seriously, if you don't like a lot of language, don't read this.)

Ever here the phrase, about how a duck looks calm and relaxed on the surface of the water, but underneath, he's paddling for dear life. That was the basis for this story. Enjoy!  Usual disclaimers apply: If you don't know them by now, I'm poor and have nothing to gain by writing this except the readers enjoyment.  I am also looking for ideas to help continue this, if you have any ideas please feel free to send  them to me!

Keith, of the Voltron force and Galaxy Garrison, is captured by Prince Lotor.  When a very unexpected old friend shows up to the rescue. (Enter Duo Maxwell)

_Well, here I am sitting in another cell. You know, I've been in enough God Damn prison cells in my life, that this one shouldn't matter.  Hell, I've been in this one before and I didn't care.  Why this time am I suddenly letting it get to me?  This is Lotor's ship for fucking sake!  I'll wait for him to come and threaten me with torture and all other things.  We'll dance around the subject that he wants Allura, Allura wants me, I want…never mind.  Then after all that bullshit, I'll escape. What the hey, maybe I'll get as ballsy as I was in my youth and plant a computer virus on the way out.  Shit, how about planting a Maxwell virus!  That would be fun._

_Why am I thinking about Maxwell now? I haven't thought of that bastard since I arrived on Arus.  Damn, we used to be such good friends. He and I, escaping from OZ. Running from Relena… Why did my mind have to bring her up?  _

***CRASH***

_What the hell is that?  It must have knocked this hunk of space crap out of orbit. Standing up I go to the bars, looking up and down the row of cells for any indication of what's happening.  Those guards are running somewhere._

***CRASH* POW* CLUNK* (gun fire)**

"Muwahahaha! The God of Death is in the building!"

_OHHHH!!! SHIT!!! So there's my bad feeling now._

"Oy! HE-CHAN!  What's up man? You need a break?"

_I reply with a stern_ "NO." _and go to sit back down at the opposite end of the cell.  I will get as far away from him at this moment as possible._

"Wassa matter? You no like me no more?"

I hate it when he gives me that innocent pouting face, yep, that one right there. The one usually followed by…

"What, don't you trust me to take care of my friends? I mean come on, you gotta live life, be happy, have fun!"

_…or something to that effect._ "Hn_."  Oh shit, what's the baka grinning about now? He isn't…_

"Heero, you are going love this man! Straight from Preventers ACME corp.  The new and improved… well, new anyway Acid Pencil! It will eat through almost anything, except of course the specially designed carrying case, kids don't try this at home."

"Baka." _I've had enough of this shit._ "Fine, just get me out." _What the fuck is that look for?_

"Wow, you can say more than one word!" 

_Oh that. I'm not going to let it show, but damn that is a neat pencil. My inner child is screaming 'I want one!' oh, wait; I don't have an inner child.  I'm still not going to let him know I'm fucking impressed. I listen to incessant chatter as one by one the bars drop.  Ok, that was quick; clang clang clang the cell is open.  Well no choice now but to follow him out.  That makes me wonder, and now I think I'm gonna shit my pants, but_ "Duo, how the hell did you get here?"

No, I didn't just ask that, I'm telling myself I didn't just ask that out loud. Oh, son of a bitch, I did. There's that glimmer, mischief and suicide, and they used to say I had a death wish! Nope that prize goes to that damn braid and the person it's attached to.

"Well, if you reeeaaallly must know…"

_No, I don't, really I don't.  Straight face don't cringe, perfect soldier, perfect soldier._

"I, uh, bought an old space Leo and rigged it for long flight."

_OH GOD!_  "And you expect us both to fit in it?"  _DOH! Stupid question award right here, am I the only one noticing the bright neon pink sign with a green outline saying 'REAL BAKA HERE!' the arrow pointing to me?  Straight face! Straight face!_

"Hehehe, of course! I modified it personally.  By the way I used some of your left over parts." 

_ How can he continuously bounce like that?  Uh oh guard.  *****_**bang*** _Alright, no guard. Wait, what parts?_

"You know the ones in that old warehouse."

Uh no.

"Down by the river dock?"

Nope.

"The building that says condemned on it?"

_Say what?_

"Over near old New York,"

Nada, still blank.

"The one off of Union Ave?"

_Oh!_ "Oh," _That one…SHIT._

_Why don't I just give him a piece of my mind and chew his ass out.  Because, I don't curse out loud, ain't that grand._

_Finally we come to the hanger, meeting little resistance along the way. You would think by now that Lotor might have actually found the old OZ guide to being a bad guy, instead of relying on his fathers' guide to being really bad at being a bad guy.  This is too easy, or Maxwell and I are improving our breaking out skills.  _

_Look at all these fuckers, I didn't know that this ship could hold so many damn Roebeasts. Nothing seems to be out of place, or otherwise Duofied. Except…_"What the hell is that?" _I ask pointing to one of the mechs near the bay door.  None of the others are under tarp. I stop and watch as Maxwell laughs his way over to it._

"This is my new baby, isn't she a beauty?"  

_He pulls back to reveal a, _"Crap." _I stare in amazement at the modified Leo, unable to contain a smirk.  Luckily I don't think he sees it.  I quickly mask my face behind the soldier once more.  The cockpit does seat two I notice as we climb in._

"Shall we have some fun before we leave?  Perhaps totally destroy their computer core?" _Shit, doesn't he look happy? Like always, I bust his bubble._

"Too many people on board."_ Oops.  His happiness crumbled.  _ "You still have that one lock out virus?" _Then I have to go and fix it, as always. That grin says that he's improved it.  Not another word is spoken between us as his program opens the hanger door.  Soon we are in space, waiting to see if that Doom ship will follow us._

"Five, four, three…" _I hear him count down quietly.  Fuck, I hope we are far enough out of the way. I wonder what the guys monitoring the satellites will say about this. 'Unknown vessel seen leaving Prince Lotors' ship, the doom ship now seems to be'…_"Two, one, BINGO!" _ 'Attempting to pirouette?' I can't hold in a chuckle over that escapade. Maxwell turns to look at me, a soft concerned smile gracing his lips.  Holy fucking shit, what's he gonna say next?_ "I missed you man, we all did. C'mon, things couldn't have gotten that bad between us all that you had to change to a new alias and come out here.  What happened?"  

_I stare at him in disbelief, knowing what I am going to say next and already kicking myself in the ass for it. _"Keith isn't an alias, it's my name." _Hn, I've seen that look before.  She had that fucking look.  I've got to remind myself, that she's just a spoiled bitch.  He's waiting for me to continue; obviously he wasn't expecting that, fuck fuck fuck._

"Ah…ok…" _He's still waiting for me to continue, I've got to find something to fucking say. Shit._

"Just before I joined the Voltron Program…" _How do I continue this…_"Sally found out for me."

"Well that's gotta be cool, right?" _How can he say that? Does he have no clue what happened? _"Is that in some way related to you leaving?"

_You have no idea. _"Yes." _My mind unwillingly remembers the day before I left. _

_*~*~*_

"You've changed." _I recall her saying to me._

"What?" _how could I have changed?_

"You found out who you are, since then you've changed, and I don't love you anymore."

"WHAT?"_ How can she say that?  She's the one that's changed. She's the one that has grown up and realized that I tried to kill her._

"Good bye Heero, or should I call you Keith?"  _Then she slammed the door in my face._

_*~*~*_

_I left the next day.  Hacked my way into the Galaxy Garrison computer system and added my name to the Voltron training roster.  I was eighteen, and that was just over three years ago. Hey I'm legal earth drinking age now! Woohoo!_

"So you gonna tell me what happened?"_ No._

"She didn't like my name." _Well that's half true.  _

_He starts laughing hysterically at that.  _"You…*snicker* your serious?"_ I give him a nod. _"You've got to be kidding me?" _I shake my head this time. _"That BITCH!  Tell me, why," _Ooh exaggerated hand gestures. _"Why, didn't I let you kill her?"

"I'm still working on that one myself." _Shit, his laughter is contagious.  Perfect soldier, perfect…ah, who the hell am I kidding.  I give in to my laughter. What would people think of this?  Maxwell and Yui back together again nothing is safe!_

**_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_** _Well, here's my chance to find out.  Holy Shit, what are the others going to think of this? What am I going to tell them? I answer the beeping.  Koran's voice fills the speakers. **"Unidentified craft, please identify yourself."** Why do people always ask that question in that way?_

"Identify ourselves?  But he just said we were unidentified?" _So, Maxwell and I are psychically linked at times.  I've really got to keep a straight face._

"Koran, this is Keith. An unexpected friend helped me out. We'll be landing in front of the castle, over," _and he says…_

**_"Affirmative, Keith, it's good to here you're voice again.  We'll discuss how everything went when you land. Koran out."_**

"So…was that you're new boss? You know, kind of like the doctors used to be?" _Oh, god, the doctors!_

"Not nearly as annoying." _I say keeping my face straight_

"Wow, maybe I should apply for a job here." _Hmmm, maybe you should._

"We're mostly just defense." __

"Hn, well, let me think about it."  _Oh, Fucking hell, he's thinking.  Warning, danger Will Robinson! _"You have a position open?"  _Not really, but it is getting too dangerous for Allura.  She's all the people here have._

"We might." _I earn myself a damn sideways glance for that. And we land. _


End file.
